


Get Him Out of Here

by infinitecompositions



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And they have a case in Vegas, Canon-Typical Violence, Gambling, Gen, Las Vegas, Mild Language, Reid is banned from casinos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitecompositions/pseuds/infinitecompositions
Summary: Just a quick, fun story where Reid's reputation in Vegas casinos creates a minor roadblock in a case.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Get Him Out of Here

The case started with four victims in Vegas, all of whom were posed outside of casinos with their hands bound behind their back, their heads tilted up and propped against anything available towards the sky. The first two crime scenes it was crumbled garbage, and the victim's own shirt respectively. The last two, he had prepared and brought towels to have and roll up. Sending Reid and Rossi out to the casinos to survey the area and find out if anything inside would have triggered the urge to kill in the Unsub. 

"There's flashing lights, loud noises, people milling about in an enclosed space. Those could all be triggers for various underlying conditions that may impact this Unsub's desire to kill." Rossi put his hands out, gesturing widely at the area around them. 

"But anxiety and PTSD don't mean a killer, so there's something specific that's going on." 

This was the first of two they were to cover, while Prentiss and Morgan covered the other two. It was standard. Gaudy carpets, metallic paint on plastic machines that chipped at the corners and sides and large areas where tables sat empty, waiting to be used for any number of games. 

The man meeting them was older, well-dressed, but looked haggard. "You the FBI agent?" 

"David Rossi." He pulled out his credentials and gestured to where Reid was focused in on something only his brain was connecting to the case. "And this is my partner-"

"That kid? Kid!" Reid looked up, doe-eyed in the headlights of the other man's aggression. "Get the hell out of here." 

"Um..." 

David nodded. "Don't worry, Reid. I've got this." 

Reid nodded before scurrying out. 

"That kid isn't allowed here, what the hell you doing bringing him around?" 

"He's an agent on this case." 

"Yeah? Well he can keep his nose out of my casino. I ain't talking to you if you're talking to him. Send someone else if you really wanna know, or better yet, come back with a goddamn warrant." 

*

There was a fifth victim that showed up during the travel to the next casino. Reid went in and was summarily kicked out. The only difference was this one was still willing to talk - to Rossi. 

"Look, I'm glad the kid's got good work now, but he's a damn menace in a place like this. He says he only counts cards, but he's gotta do something else because he doesn't lose. Ever." 

"He does now." 

"Well that's something I'll believe if I ever see it. Drop him at one of these tables, and I guarantee you he'd clean us out. He did it when he was fifteen. Had a fake ID and everything to say he was legal to gamble. Had to fire three bouncers for falling for it when his picture was up at the door." 

"Do you have a copy of that picture?" 

Baby-faced, fifteen year old Reid didn't have any more or less innocence in his face than the man in front of Rossi, but he was sure the team would appreciate having the photo to pass around when they got back. He folded it and placed it in his pocket, ignoring the pale pallor of Reid's face in the picture, and the gaunt appearance around the eyes. He looked tired in the photo, more tired than Rossi thought he had ever seen him look on the job. This would have been five years after he started caring for his mother, but he would have been in at least his undergraduate years. A lot of pressure to be handling at fifteen. 

The casino manager nodded out toward Reid. "A couple of us stuck around in the business a while. I gotta say, I'm glad he's found something to use that big brain of his for." 

"Us too." 

*

Hotch looked at the sparse notes from the first crime scene. "We need more, Dave." 

"Then send Prentiss and Morgan. He refused once he saw Reid." 

"Wait, what?" Morgan looked up from his file with a smirk. "Pretty Boy? How threatening could he have been?" 

"Apparently he's got quite the reputation." 

Spencer blushed as he worked on the geographic profile. "I told you guys I was banned from casinos all over Vegas." 

"Never thought we would get to see it, though." 

Hotch shook his head before redirecting their resources. They would solve the case, even if they had to work around Reid's reputation. 


End file.
